1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices to aid a person in bathing, and more particularly concerns a bath air mattress cushion that can be secured in a bathing vessel such as a bath tub.
2. Description of Related Art
The hard and often comparatively cool interior surfaces of bathing vessels, such as bath tubs, can be extremely uncomfortable to persons who are ill or infirm, due to advanced age, medical conditions, or medical treatment such as radiation therapy or chemotherapy. The interior surfaces of such bathing vessels can also become dangerously slippery when wet and/or soapy. Bath mats can help provide a non-slippery surface to stand on in such bathing vessels, but these commonly are reasonably thin, only typically cover the lower inner surface of a bathing vessel, and do not provide cushioning or insulation against side surfaces of the bathing vessel.
Various types of bathing seats have been devised to provide cushioned neck and back support for a person in a bathing vessel. Typically, these are designed to be inserted in the bathing vessel, but such bathing seats also typically do not provide side cushions or insulation, arc commonly heavy, bulky, and difficult to store.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an inflatable bath air mattress cushion that can be easily secured within and removed from a bathing vessel, which is easily transported and stored when not in use, and that provides cushioned leg, back, and head support, as well as side cushioning and insulation from the surface of the bathing vessel for the arms and shoulders of a person using the bathing vessel. The present invention meets these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides for an insulating inflatable bath air mattress cushion for use in a bath tub that can be easily inflated and secured within a bathing vessel, and that can be deflated and removed, for easy transportation and storage when not in use. The bath air mattress cushion provides cushioned leg, back, and head support, as well as side cushions for the arms and shoulders of a person using the bathing vessel.
The present invention accordingly provides for an inflatable bath air mattress cushion that includes an inflatable back cushion portion, and an inflatable mat cushion portion connected to the inflatable back cushion portion. In a presently preferred embodiment, the inflatable air mattress cushion advantageously includes a pair of inflatable side cushion portions connected to opposing sides of the inflatable back cushion portion, and an inflatable upper pillow cushion portion connected to the inflatable back cushion portion at a side of the inflatable back cushion portion opposing the inflatable mat cushion portion. The back cushion portion and mat cushion portion, are each preferably formed from a plurality of parallel, longitudinally extending tubes having interconnected interior inflation chambers, while the side cushion portions are each preferably formed from a plurality of generally triangular shaped tubes having interconnected interior inflation chambers radiating from a common location. A plurality of suction cups is provided on the bottom side of the bath air mattress cushion for securing the bath and mattress cushion to the surface of the bath tub. In a presently preferred embodiment, the top side of the bath air mattress cushion is covered with a layer of soft fabric, such as terry cloth.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.